A curtain wall is a thin, usually aluminum-framed wall, containing in-fills of glass, metal panels, or thin stone. The framing is attached to a building structure and generally does not carry floor or roof loads of the building structure. Wind and gravity loads of the curtain wall are transferred to the building structure, typically at the floor line.